Farewell
by evilblackhole
Summary: Thanos has a high price for failure, but Loki never knew how high that price would be until that day. Takes place after Avengers movie, one-shot.


**A/N: This is just a little one-shot I thought of while listening to 3oh!3's "R.I.P." Takes place after Avengers. Hope you like it. Sorry about all the sad. T-T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Thor.**

_**Farewell**_

The Asgardians gazed at the Trickster. But their eyes were no longer filled with hatred and distrust, anger and betrayal. Instead they reflected pity and sadness. Loki wasn't sure which was worse.

He strode down the halls of Asgard, almost feeling like a child again. Almost forgetting about everything that had happened. The images still were restless in his mind. They haunted his dreams, his days, all the time. He could never forget, even though _it _happened a month ago.

_The accident. The thing that changed everything. _

It was technically his fault. He'd been the one to let go of Gungnir. He'd been the one to ally with the Chitauri. And he'd been the one that had failed orders. So he blamed it on himself.

It happened three days after his failure on Midgard. The third day of his trial. He anxiously awaited in his cell, nervous about the severity on Odin's punishment. He'd thought he was safe from Thanos on Asgard. How terribly wrong he was…

According to Thanos, Odin's punishment was not nearly enough. The immortal had something much more sinister in mind.

The guards had just taken him out of his cell, and were preparing him for the trail. That's when they got an urgent call. They were needed in the throne room. Loki never saw them again.

As he walked quickly down the hall, he knew what it was. He didn't know how or when, but he knew it was Thanos. This was revenge. He broke into a run.

He got there too late.

Two of them were already dead.

Frigg lay crumpled on the floor. A pool of blood was around her and Thanos hadn't even bothered to remove the dagger.

Odin lay next to his queen, also surrounded by blood. There was a major gap were his heart was supposed to be. Loki would have thought it ironic on any other day. But not that day.

He could no longer lie to himself, as he looked with horror at the mangled bodies around him. Some he recognized. Others he didn't. Loki had cared about his parents though, had cared about his family. He loved them, but it was a little too late for that revelation.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to him and he looked around, hoping he didn't see a corpse with blond hair and blue eyes.

"You needn't search Loki," Thanos' voice boomed from only twenty feet in front of the trickster. "He's right here."

Loki looked upon the scene trembling. He was shaking violently, and had the chills.

Thanos' arm was gripped firmly on Thor's neck, clamping so hard Thor's face was beginning to turn blue. "Brother!"

Loki's eyes were wide. "Don't." He stepped forward. "Don't kill him. Take me instead. It was I that failed you, not them. Please."

Thanos grinned, "That is true, but it would be no fun that way." The dagger punctured the Prince's lung and Loki's heart skipped a beat.

"NO!"

"What's the matter Laufeyson?" Thanos continued smiling as he dropped the golden prince's corpse to the ground. "I thought this was what you wanted. Revenge on those who betrayed you. The throne finally yours. I have given you everything Loki. No one stands in your way."

"I was wrong," Loki choked.

"Pity," Thanos chuckled. "Your welcome anyways." Then he disappeared.

Sif and the Warriors Three came in only moments later. They found Loki curled in a ball on the floor, sobbing.

The images came back to him as he stepped into the garden. Blood. Skin. A broken family, finally torn apart.

He carried with him roses and a picture in a silver frame. The picture was from a long time ago, when the royal family had taken a break to Midgard. They valued the photo. It was the only one they had.

Loki closed the gates behind him and placed the roses and spell-protected picture at the middle grave. The monuments were large and gold. One had an eye patch, one a beautiful crown, the other a hammer. The names were etched along with a letter written to each of them by the god of mischief.

They told of his regret, and his love, and how much he would miss them. He thought of them everyday. The rare moments, moments that would never again be made.

Loki kneeled before the stones.

"This is not easy," he spoke. "It is not easy to let go of those you loved. But I sense your presence, and my daughter reassures me that I am not alone. She tells me that you wait for me. That you have forgiven me. I too await our reunion, but I have a kingdom to run. I hope you agree with my choices. This fate is not an easy one to bear, but I will try. And I will never forget you. You yet live in my heart, my choices, in my very essence."

He allowed a tear to roll down his cheek. Blending in with the spring sprinkle of rain. The clouds matched his emotions. He rose slowly and bid a final goodbye.

"I hope to see you again one day, but until then, farewell."

**The End**


End file.
